Grimm-kitty whit boredness
by zekromnsiXreshirami12
Summary: when Grimmjow is bored out of his mind


**nee im bored oh well**

Shiro:you suck you don't even know my accent

ZR:nee i know I'm sorry sucky *goes to a corner and cry*

Shiro:lol I'm evil *snickers*

ZR:oh well *sighs* disclaimers i dont own nuthing only and OCC im gonna put and if i did some hot espadas would not die humph

Grimmjow snarls pacing back and forth on Las Noches huffing and growling at some arrancar that they still living after the war whit Aizen

"fuck fuck where's that idiot im looking everywhere im gonna pummel him when he comes back" he snarls still pacing

a snicker comes from a aside"what kitty-cat ya bored"Nnoitra snickers

Grimmjow snarls"piss off Nnoitra or i rip you to shred"Grimmjow glares

Nnoitra frowns "hey ya'r the one who let him go"

Grimmjow growls "piss of fucker I'm not in the mood for your shit"Nnoitra glares back"hey its not my fault he left you for stranded do don't be mad"

Grimmjow stops pacing and looks at him annoyed"what do you mean Nnoitra"Nnoitra speaks "what i mean he's gonna come back so stops pacin its annoying as hell"Grimmjow walks to him and stops infront of him

Grimmjow raises his hand flicks his forehead and sonido away snickering"OW fucker what the hell" Nnoitra rubs his forehead saying curses under his breath

Grimmjow stop on the pink freak syazel lab and enters his lab without hesitation he sees the pink freak on the telescope seeing germs and bacterias Grimmjow without hesitation he jumps him Syazel gasps "wha. . the hey get off me you imbecile"Grimmjow licks his earlobe Syazel moans"hmmm... wha out you perverted brute"Syazel struggles out off his grasp a reaches for one of his sedates but when he turn around Grimmjow sonido out of his lab laughing all the way

"that bastard I'm gonna get him later"Syazel says smirking and returning to experiments

Grimmjow walks to one of the corridors whit his hands on his pocket humming to himself when he walks up to Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow block his path Ulquiorra glares"what is it trash"Ulqui-kun says to the brute"Grimmjow pouts "what no hugs from my bat" Grimmjow says still pouting

Ulquiorra sighs of the man childness

"fine idiot"Ulquiorra sighs again and walks up to him and hugs brute Grimmjow snickers and gropes Ulquiorra squeaks

Grimmjow laughs and runs of like a maniac"that idiot brute"Ulquiorra keeps walking ignorning stares

Grimmjow walks bed chambers writhing a letter to piss him saying

To Aizen

you're such an idiot i don't know why your still here stupid pfft i don't know why I'm your stupid companion

from dearest friend Gin Ichimaru~~~

Grimmjow snickers almost laughing at this and going to Gin's room doing the same when he heard Aizen walking in Grimmjow, Aizen finding the note reading and cursing loudly from the predicament.

To Gin

hi there gin i love you so much i wanna do it every night whit you because i love that why accept you in my plans please be my lover

from your dearest leade Sozuke AizenChapter 12

Grimmjow smirks leaving the room and going to tousen's chamber writhing another one to tousen

(i know the fucker can read so yeah*snickers*) but when leaves Gin enters the room he see his night table curious he picks up the note reading it ehen he finishes reading he runs to the girls bathroom by mistake and all the girls are screaming from a vommiting Gin he the mumble that he's gonna kill him more early

To Tousen

Tousen are you really blind because you can go to woman bathroom and grope their asses because you cant see shit so do it man Aizen-sama would not know

from Gin Ichimaru

Grimmjow yawns from his troubles but worth it to see their reactions

he leaves using sonido whe he leaves Tousen enters seeing the note on the night table he looks at it and picks it up and reads it he finishes reading it thinking what he could do whit that idea

Grimmjow groans and goes to his room tired of mischief and boredom

he yawns and goes to his bed and sleeps grinning at their reactions.

ZR:well that was hard for me

Shiro:really i like it it got me thinking i wanna grope some ass

ZR:hell no oh and review to see if it stupid or shall i continue *runs for the hills

Shiro:hey comeback here dammit*runs off for the chasing*


End file.
